Rolling boy Motomiya Daisuke
by Kiseki motomiya
Summary: Hey this K.m here this is my first vocaloid songic of Hatsune Miku's rolling girl. Rated T for depressing thoughts nothing more. This was my failed attempt at a Daisuke story sorry it's terrible :(


K.m : I love vocaloid so this is based off Hatsune Miku's rolling girl.

Dai : matte Kise am I gonna hurting myself ?

K.m : Yeah it's depressing so kids do not try this at home !

Dai : as always K.m doesn't own digimon or vocaloid.

K.m : so enjoy my first song fic :) tell me if I messed up anything cause criticism is ok to make the story better.

K.m : oh yeah Davis, Hikari and Takeru , Ken are 13 yrs; Miyako is fourteen and Iori is about eleven in this songfic.

* * *

**Rolling boy is always in a daydream ...**

**about something that he'll never reach...**

davis was searching for a way out of life as he kept failing , mistake after mistake which pissed off a lot of people .

**Mixing, mixing the insides of his flustered mind.**

" Davis did you fail another test ?"His father yelled as he punched Davis which made him fall to his knees in pain. another flashback appears in Davis' mind when he was younger and he was teased by kids older then him. the older kids took Davis' things and took them away from him or sometimes kept to taunt him that he's weak. "ha you're so weak crybaby loser that can't even fight to get things that belong to you back from the people who stole it," said a smirking tall boy with dark hair and blue yes named Hiroto who held davis' backpack in hand while looking at the crying maghony boy. Hiroto kept taunting until a girl with the same dark magohny hair and was 4 feet taller than hiroto walked up to him and took back her otouto's backpack and all it took was a glare from Jun and the boy scramed leaving her baby bro bloody and wet with tears. "are you ok ,'' she said softly hugging her baby brother who shook his head no.

**There's no problem." he mutters; has he lost for words?**

''No problem,'' thirteen year old Davis said as he dropped his bookbag and rolled down a hill and landed in a stream nearby as he got up and thrw himself off the hill once more laughing as he did when he felt a presence of 12 people looking at him as he only turned around and gave them a sad smile.

**Mou shippai, mou shippai.**

**Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!**

"are you alright ,'' the group says. "Once more please once more ,"Davis says almost pleading with a crazed look which confused four except two. Davis tumbles back up the hill and fell back down with a crash as the chosen children looked at him sadly "Hey are you ok now,"Ken says as he tries to help Davis up who just shakes his head no . "I can't ken every one wants me dissapear and for their wish i'll grant it ,"Davis says as he grabs his stuff and runs away from his firiends who were frozen in place when they heard him say that then chase after him. Davis ran home to find jun watching tv as he ran upstairs, he locked his room door grabbed a sleeping V-mon and escaped to the digital world after leaving a note behind saying sorry. the other six were still in the human world, alerted by Davis' dissaperence called up the 1st generation to help find the child no kiseki. "So why did Davis run away?"asked the child of courage who looked serious and scared for davis because he saw the boy as his younger brother and cared deeply for what happens to him. "He was acting wierd saying stuff about rolling down the hill and to let him roll down once more,"Hikari said with a worried face.

** Are you all right now?" **

**"Not just yet, because there's still a long ways to go and I can't see the end. Stop breathing, right now."**

"Rolling down a hill you say? Then there's no doubt about it that he tried to kill himself,'' yamato said which made the other eleven teenagers around him have pale faces. "Nani?!" The eleven teenagers yelled which caused them to get confused look from other people passing by. "Where could he be we have to find him quick,'' Koushiro said as Ken gasped . In the digital world Davis is running to a cliff which was a far way down, he regreted coming to the digital world for a sec then came back was the flashbacks of teasings.

**The rolling boy is but a mere shadow of who he once was, unable to reach the colour on the other side **

**The overlapping voices mixing, mixing with each other.**

**Davis is a idiot...**

**loser**

**baka**

**can't he even say or spell TK?**

**wannabe**

**just dissapear already**

**he can't even keep friends plus i bet Hikari and the other three he hangs out with ****are payed to do that**

**Mondai nai." to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta. **

**Dou nattatte ii n datte sa, **

**Machigai datte okoshichaou to sasou, sakamichi.**

**"****Mou ikkai, mou ikkai. **

**Watashi wo douka korogashite to **

**Shounen wa iu shounen wa iu **

**Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!**

''It's no problem really,'' Davis says as he looks at the hill where they had their picnic by and plunges himsself down the green hill and into a tree at the head which hit his head and caused blood to fall down his face. after that happens he gets back up to do it again but hears voices nearby coming closer with gasps following ,walking in his davis' vision cleared he saw a concerned Taichi and Yamato, the girls were crying and T.k and the rest looked sadly/very concerned for Davis. Davis tries to walk past them back up the hill but was stopped by the girls hugging him from the back with tears down their faces, and taichi hugging him the normal way "Hey it's alright please stop this, but it's ok your getting tired right?"Taichi says.

Are you all right now? It's okay. You gradually became tired of it too, right?"

We'll hold our breath, right now.

''So don't stop breathing Davis ,''Ken says as Davis hides his face in his bangs. "You don't have to go hurt yourself because you have someone who cares about you.'' Hikari says with a beautiful, radiant smile. "Who ,'' Davis says with such hopefully eyes that would make T.k jealous (just kidding) '' Us !" the elven teens elled as the miracle teen slowly smiled as radiantly as they did. "Hey guys let's go home after all that drama cause i'm hungry so who's buying?" Says Davis who returned to his cocky,sweet,playful self which got a groan out of Miyako who hit him on the head as they began to bicker but stopped soon after and began to laugh.

Minna Artigatou...

K.m:OK that was first one-shot for Digimon and davis so i hope you enjoyed it :)

Dai : we except criticsim ; uh yeah most especially fangirls who are nearly in tears because of this story.

Dai :she was in a Vocaloid mood and had a hard time deciding either Tokyo teddy bear or another song.

Tagiru : so we hope you enjoyed the story and please review and we'll see u next time.

Both; Tagiru ?! Yeah we'll see ya ja ne :)


End file.
